Firma: La idiota enamorada
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Un mensaje, un primo travieso y una amiga haciendo de cupido ¿Qué resultara para una idiota enamorada como ella?


_DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Firma: La idiota enamorada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás? …¡Puf! muy típico ¿No?_

_En fin, yo solo quería decirte que… ¡Eres un idiota! Oh sí, eres un imbécil, eres arrogante, un patán, engreído y estirado. Pero espera aun no termino, ¡No señor! Eres tan irritante, grosero, mal educado y como si fuera poco, ¡Eres endemoniadamente sexy! Y otra cosa… ¡Te amo! Sí, lo dije y no me arrepiento. Aún si eres un desgraciado, te quiero, desde que te vi la primera vez…eras tan diferente y actuando de esa forma tan misteriosa. Lo siento, me enamore sin querer. Bueno supongo que ya no importa, a ti no te importa…da igual. Como dicen: el corazón no entiende razones, lástima que tú eres mi razón…_

_La idiota enamorada._

-Sakura, no hablaras enserio ¿O sí?-preguntó Ino alzando una de sus finas cejas.

-Claro que no Ino-cerda, lo hice solo para descargarme…jamás lo enviaría-respondió Sakura tomando su celular y guardando el mensaje en borradores.

-Sí es así, ¿Por qué lo guardas?-interrogó bebiendo de su soda dietética.

-Es como un recordatorio de lo estúpida que soy-dijo con pesar-solo déjame ser-agregó al captar la suspicaz mirada que le enviaba la rubia.

-De acuerdo-aceptó no muy segura.

Sakura suspiró cansinamente mientras miraba disimuladamente a Sasuke que estaba al otro lado de la cafetería sentado junto al equipo de futbol y las animadoras. Era realmente patético, porque ese enamoramiento no era dulce sino patético. Era simplemente imposible de todas las maneras, Sasuke Uchiha era por mucho el chico más sexy, popular y deseado de todo el colegio, en cambio ella solo era llamativa por su excéntrico color de cabello. No tenía oportunidad y ella era muy consiente por lo que cuando entró en la preparatoria dejó de acosarlo en su vergonzoso intento de ser su novia, conservando así la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se conformaba con verlo, así de simple, mientras sea feliz, aunque fuera con la zorra de Karin, ella sería feliz.

-¡Frente de marquesina!-gritó Ino mientras pasaba una mano frente a la cara de la pelirrosa para que reaccionara.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así cerda!-exclamó mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

-No es mi culpa que andes en la nubes-se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que sea-dijo Sakura con fastidio-¿Qué quieres de todos modos?-excepto recuperando la calma.

-¡Oh sí, lo había olvidado!-confesó Ino provocando una gotita estilo anime en Sakura-¿Quieres ir de compras en la tarde conmigo?-preguntó sonriente.

-¡Qué más quisiera yo!-proclamó tristemente la pelirrosa-pero mis tíos vienen de visita y mi madre no me va a dejar salir-lloriqueó Sakura haciendo que Ino soltara una carcajada.

-¡Si que tienes mala suerte frente de marquesina!-dijo Ino con diversión.

-¡Cállate cerda!-gritoneó la Haruno con una aura depresiva. En ese momento la campana sonó indicando que la jornada de clases se reanudaba, poniendo fin al receso.

Poco a poco los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas correspondientes vaciando la cafetería. Solo faltaban tres horas para que la tortura de Sakura iniciara, ella no odiaba a sus tíos pero si le molestaban de sobre manera sus primos, especialmente Taiga, su primito de 5 años con cara de ángel pero el alma de un diablillo. Las clases trascurrieron demasiado rápido para el gusto de la ojijade, antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado frente a la puerta de su casa. ¡Como le hubiera encantado aceptar la propuesta de Ino! Soltando una maldición de su parte entró a su casa.

-¡Tadaima!-anunció apenas ingresó.

-¡Sakura, cariño, estamos en la sala!-informó su madre.

Componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas entro a la sala donde sus padres, tíos y primos aguardaban. Los saludos, elogios y besos en las mejillas no se hicieron esperar. Una vez terminado el ritual de bienvenida se sentó en la orilla le sillón más grande, a lado de Taiga.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó el aferrándose a su brazo-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!-ella acarició su cabeza con fingida felicidad.

-Me alegra mucho verte-mintió descaradamente mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo.

-A mi también-dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa siniestra que solo ella vio-Ahora podremos jugar-Sakura supo entonces que su inferno personal comenzaba.

Taiga se cubrió la boca reprimiendo una risilla maliciosa mientras escuchaba lo gritos de su prima Sakura llamándole. Espero unos segundo y salió de debajo de la cama cuando los pasos de la pelirrosa se alejaban, se sacudió la ropa y pego un brinco aterrizando en la cama de la ojijade. Hace una hora que le había pedido jugaran a las escondidillas y hasta entonces no había podido encontrarle, ya que Sakura le dijo que no entrara a su habitación como única condición, por lo que apenas lo dijo Taiga decidió que ahí sería su escondite y ahora estaba sentado sobre su cama riendo de la inocencia de su prima. El pequeño Haruno se dispuso a recostarse sobre la suave superficie pero noto como algo brillaba oculto debajo de la almohada. El niño, guiado por la curiosidad, tomo el objeto que resulto ser un celular color rosa. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras indagaba el teléfono de la incauta pelirrosa, pero para su decepción el gusto le duro poco, el celular de su prima era aburrido. Ya sin más que hacer se tomo una foto de el husmeándose la nariz y la puso como tapiz en la pantalla principal. Estaba a punto de dejar el aparato en su lugar pero recordó una opción muy interesante: Mensajes. El Haruno leyó cada unos de los mensajes enviados y recibidos hasta que llego a borradores donde encontró algo muy interesante.

-¡Taiga!-el gritó de su madre hizo dar un salto.

-¡Aquí estoy!-respondió apresurándose enviar el mensaje a ese tal Sasuke.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó abriendo la puerta justo en el momento que Taiga se acomodaba después de regresar el celular a su lugar.

-Buscaba a Sakura-chan-se excusó sonriendo inocentemente para luego salir de la habitación acompañado de su madre.

-¡Naruto, ven aquí ahora mismo!-ordenó Kushina con evidente enojo.

Naruto al escuchar el grito de su madre dio un salto en su puf anaranjado perdiendo el control de su auto y chocando estrepitosamente. Al ver esto gruñó, obteniendo una risa burlona de Sasuke que estaba sentado en un puf color azul marino. El Uchiha se había quedado a jugar videojuegos y comer en la casa de Naruto, igual que el Namizake lo hacía de vez en cuando en casa del Uchiha, era una costumbre que había tenido desde que se hicieron amigos a los 12 años.

-Idiota-comentó con desinterés el azabache-otra vez gané-anunció con altanería.

-Cállate teme, eso no cuenta-indicó levantándose para atender el llamado de su madre.

-Eres tan patético que esta vez ignorare que gané-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Naruto iba a replicar pero un nuevo llamado de su madre le hizo callar.

-Ahora regreso, no hagas trampa-advirtió saliendo de la habitación.

-Como si la necesitara-masculló levantándose para estirar las piernas.

El Uchiha dio unas vueltas por la habitación del rubio, luego se recostó en la cama matrimonial que poseía su amigo. Se disponía a acomodarse mejor pero el ruido de su celular lo interrumpió. Sacó su celular último modelo de su bolsillo con parsimonia y abrió el mensaje correspondiente de un número desconocido. Conformé leía su rostro lucía más confuso.

-¡Ya volví!-comunicó Naruto entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Lee esto idiota-pidió Sasuke tendiéndole el aparato a su amigo. El rubio miró con extrañeza ese gesto especialmente por la cara que tenía el pelinegro. Naruto lo tomó y se dispuso a leer lo que tanto perturbaba a su amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el rubio con diversión devolviendo el celular a su dueño cuando termino con su lectura.

-No lo sé-contestó Sasuke, al escuchar eso el ojijade comenzó a reír-no te rías baka que no tiene gracia-reprendió haciendo que Naruto se carcajeara con mayor intensidad.

-¡Vaya teme, eres tan popular que hasta las chicas del manicomio te persiguen!-consiguió decir el rubio entre risas haciendo que la furia del pelinegro creciera.

-¡Cierra la boca!-gritó enojado. El ojiazul arrastró el puf azul cerca de la cama y se dejo caer aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tranquilízate-aconsejó-no te espantes que estoy seguro que no es el primer mensaje extraño que recibes-afirmó ligeramente serio.

-No, no es el primero-aceptó-ni siquiera el más perturbador…pero aun así-el azabache leyó nuevamente el mensaje.

-¿No tienes ni idea de quién te lo envió?-preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-No, tal vez tu tengas el número-reflexionó-como tu añades a cualquier loco-agregó con una sonrisilla.

-Teme-pronunció molesto mientras sacaba su celular, que si bien no era tan nuevo y caro como el de Sasuke también era codiciado.

-El número es…33-13-58-70-50-dictó el pelinegro. Naruto anotó el número en buscador, y cuando encontró el contacto correspondiente su cara perdió color y su facciones de desencajaron.

-Y-ya sé qui-en es-tartamudeó con una mirada indescifrable.

-¡INO!-gritó Sakura llorando en el hombro de su mejor amiga-¡Y-yo…y T-tai-ga…el men-mensaje…y…LO ENVIÓ!-exclamó.

Apenas Ino llego Sakura la había arrastrado al baño de mujeres y le había contado toda la historia de cómo su vida se había acabado por culpa de su primo pequeño.

-¡Sakura, basta!-ordenó la rubia provocando que la Haruno levantara la mirada aun empañada por las lágrimas-Limpia esas lágrimas ahora mismo-ordenó tendiéndole un pañuelo a la pelirrosa, ella hizo lo que su amiga le decía-Mira, tal vez no es la forma en la que planeabas confesártele a Sasuke pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Pero Ino, ¡Él va a creer que estoy loca!-dijo ahogando sus sollozos con sus manos.

-Sakura, Sakura-clamó abrazándola-eso era lo que tú sentías…las personas no puede juzgarse solo por lo que sienten, si realmente tu pensabas declarártele algún día ibas a decírselo…era la verdad y la verdad no peca pero incomoda-reconfortó-¡Ahora levanta tu enorme frente con orgullo y aclara las cosas con Sasuke!-animó la Yamanaka.

-¡Tienes razón Ino yo…!-pero antes de terminar un nuevo sollozo de la pelirrosa llego hasta los oídos de la animosa rubia-¡Yo no puedo!-confesó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo llena de tristeza.

_**Maldición. **_Pensó Ino mientras un tic afloraba en su ceja _**Va a ocupar más ayuda de la que creí **_reflexionó la Yamanaka con cansancio.

-¡Teme, hola!-saludó alegremente Naruto cuando vio a Sasuke pasar frente a él, pero en vez de corresponde el saludo el Uchiha le ignoro olímpicamente.

_**Al parecer sigue enojado por que ayer no le dije quien envió el mensaje, pero por más que quisiera yo no podía decirle **_el rubio soltó un suspiro de desesperación mientras dejaba su libro de biología en el casillero _**¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Acaso debería…**_Pero las cavilaciones del Namizake se detuvieron cuando su celular empezó a sonar con una de las tantas canciones de Linkin Park.

-Naruto al habla-dijo con voz apagada en cuanto descolgó.

-_Sí que estas deprimido-_admiró Ino en la otra línea.

-Una pelea con Sasuke, nada más-informó caminando rumbo a su aula. Él e Ino siempre fueron unidos ya que sus padres eran amigos por lo que ellos se conocían desde siempre.

-_Hablando de él…quería proponerte algo-_comentó la ojiazul incitando que el Namizake pegara más su celular a su oreja.

-¿Proponerme algo?-repitió Naruto con notable confusión.

-_Sí-_afirmó Ino-_te espero en el laboratorio en el receso, ahí te diré lo detalles_-el rubio iba a decir algo que la Yamanaka ya había colgado. _**¿Qué querrá Ino? **_Se preguntó sentándose en su lugar ya que la clase acababa de iniciar.

El receso llego por fin por lo que todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a la cafetería. Sakura fue hasta la mesa donde estaba Hinata y Tenten quienes le saludaron apenas la vieron más la Haruno se limito a dejar caer su bandeja y recostarse en la mesa mientras un aura deprimente la rodeaba.

-Sakura ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con alarma la Hyuga.

-El fin de mi inexistente vida amorosa, eso fue lo que paso Hinata-respondió quedamente.

-¿Eh?-exclamó confusa la castaña.

-Olvídalo ni yo misma me entiendo-replicó levantando la mirada-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ino-cerda?-cuestionó al no ver a su rubia amiga.

-Dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver y que no le esperáramos-notificó Hinata.

-¿Un asunto que resolver?-repitió Sakura levantando una ceja. _**¿Qué estará tramando esa cerda?**_

El timbre sonó indicando que el día escolar había terminado. Los alumnos salieron en tropel por la puerta y entre ellas iba Sakura que buscaba a Ino, a quien no había visto desde su patético espectáculo en el baño. _**¿Dónde estás Ino? **_La pelirrosa suspiro mientras veía sus zapatos, ese día había estado del asco. Tomó su celular rosado y le marco a su amiga, necesitaba urgentemente apoyo moral. Uno, dos, tres...Ino siempre contestaba al tercero, estaba a punto de guardarlo en su mochila cuando llego un mensaje de la Yamanaka.

_Frente de marquesina, ve lo más rápido que puedas a laboratorio. ¡Es de vida o muerte así que no tardes!_

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el apodo que su amiga había usado pero de igual forma hizo lo indicado y se dirigió al laboratorio que estaba en la planta baja. La escuela estaba prácticamente desierta, a excepción de los conserjes, por lo que su viaje al recinto fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Sakura entro al lugar de encuentro. La luz amarillenta de esa hora de la tarde se filtraba por las enormes ventanas y provocando que el piso de linóleo reflejara la luz y la cegara momentáneamente. Ella se cubrió los ojos con el brazo evitando que le lastimara.

-¿Ino?-exclamó desconcentrada por su nula visibilidad.

-No, en realidad Sasuke-pronunció aquella voz tan anhelada, la pelirrosa dio unos paso saliendo de el camino de la luz y así pudo enfocarle-Hola Sa-ku-ra-saludó con una sonrisa altanera.

La ojijade no sabía si eso era la realidad o una cruel jugarreta de su mente pero ni así evito que su corazón latiera como loco y que sus piernas le fallaran. Se apoyó en una de las mesas para no perder el equilibrio.

-Sasuke-kun-articuló torpemente-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó mirándole incrédula.

-Naruto-baka me dijo que si venía a aquí me encontraría con: _La idiota enamorada-_indicó sacando su celular y mostrándole el nombrado mensaje en el cual efectivamente estaba firmado con ese nombre-¿Acaso tú eres ella?-cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Y-yo…-tartamudeó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmín.

-Tú…-dijo el azabache incitándole a que continuara.

-Es que yo…-la pelirrosa se mordió el labio nerviosa.

En ese momento las palabras de Ino llegaron a ella. **"**_**Eso era lo que tú sentías…las personas no puede juzgarse solo por lo que sienten, si realmente tu pensabas declarártele algún día ibas a decírselo". **_**Vamos Sakura, este es tú momento ¡Ánimos! **Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miro decididamente a Sasuke.

-Sí, yo fui quien envió el mensaje, yo soy la idiota enamorada-afirmó segura-Y lo que está escrito en ese mensaje eso lo que pienso, yo tan solo…Tú me gustas, desde hace mucho, más de lo que crees y yo se que durante la secundaría era una verdadera molestia, es por eso que deje de asfixiare cuando entramos este verano pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado pero ¿Sabes qué? Yo renuncie a que tú fueras algo más que un compañero de clases y está bien porque yo…-pero la Haruno no pudo continuar con su monologo ya que el dedo índice de Sasuke estaba sobre sus labios.

-Shhh…para el rollo-pidió sonriendo como solo él sabía y retirando la mano-Debo decir que el mensaje me desconcentro un poco, pese que no es el primero-confesó-pero este me ha sorprendido, casi podría decir que me ha gustado-anunció y los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron de par en par-no había recibido alguno que me insultara como el tuyo lo hizo-cuando dijo eso el color rojizo volvió a instalarse en la mejillas de Sakura.

-Lo siento-se disculpó bajando la vista avergonzada.

-Sakura, no puedo decir que te quiero como algo más que una amiga-dijo Sasuke casi de forma cálida.

Pero pese a su tono eso fue como un balde de agua fría, aunque ella ya sabía que eso jamás pasaría se había albergado una pequeña esperanza en su pecho cuando dijo que su loco mensaje le había gustado, no, a él _casi _le había gustado, eso era diferente.

-Sasuke yo…-trató de excusarse para irse a llorar a algún lugar oscuro y deprimente como su ánimo.

-Pero quien sabe-interrumpió el azabache tomando delicadamente su mentón obligándola a mirarlo-tal vez surja algo de esa amistad.

Y antes de que otra cosa pasara Sasuke unió sus labios con la pelirrosa. Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder ¡Sasuke la estaba besando! El chico que siempre quiso la estaba besando. Era apenas un poco más que un roce, era un beso tierno, pero solo eso basto para que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que pensó que él podría ser capaz de escucharlo. La ojijade cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. Esto era mejor de lo que había pensado, no, era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, era como tocar el paraíso. Lástima que todo tenía un final, Sasuke se separó lentamente y sonrió al ver el sonrojo de las mejillas de Sakura.

-Tendrás que conformarte con eso, por ahora-dicho esto salió del aula dejando atrás a una Sakura en shock.

Ella se quedo muy quieta y toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Sentía que flotaba, que era irreal, como un sueño extremadamente lindo pero la diferencia es que no despertaría porque eso no era un sueño. Lo que acababa de suceder era real, Sasuke la había besado, eso sí que sonaba extraño cuando ella lo decía. **¡Al diablo todo! **Gritó interiormente mientras saltaba y chillaba como una desquiciada. Al parecer ese estúpido mensaje firmado como la idiota enamorada había sido lo mejor que había hecho, apenas llegara a casa le daría cuantos dulces su bolsillo alcanzara a Taiga porque si no fuera por el jamás hubiera pasado.

-¡Soy la idiota enamorada!-proclamó a los cuatro vientos mientras una sonrisa de pura felicidad iluminaba su rostro.

-Te dije que funcionaría-recriminó Ino dándole un ligero codazo a Naruto. Ambos estaban escondidos tras unos árboles mientras admiraban la escena dada por Sasuke y Sakura.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que golpearme-se quejó Naruto mientras salía de su escondite seguido por Ino.

-Andando, hay que irnos antes de que nos descubran-ordenó Ino caminado a la salida junto al rubio.

-Quien iba a pensar que engañar al teme y a Sakura-chan para que se encontraran en el laboratorio funcionaría tan bien-opinó el ojiazul contento.

-Bueno todo fue gracias a mi intelecto-se jactó la rubia con altanería.

-Sí, claro-mencionó Naruto con sarcasmo ganándose un golpe de Ino.

-Dejare pasar eso-anunció Ino dignamente-¡Bien! Es hora de darnos un descanso, Cupido-propuso subiendo de un brinco a la espalda de su acompañante.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual-aceptó sonriendo traviesamente al igual que la Yamanaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola gente bella!**

**¿Cómo les ha parecido? Apenas esta mañana se me ocurrió esta idea y pues ¿Porque no? Originalmente iba a ser una historia un poco más larga pero tenía ganas de escribir un one-shot ¡El primero que escribo! Tal vez no me ha salido muy bien XP. Ya saben críticas constructivas, comentarios y demás pueden hacérmelas saber con un hermoso y maravilloso review.**

**Duendi.**


End file.
